8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sardapedia:Featured Articles/2010
Featured Articles from 2010. These are archived and should not be edited. ---- December 2010 Atomic Robo and the Revenge of the Vampire Dimension is the fourth volume of the pulp action comic Atomic Robo. Taking place during a week in 1999, it begins with Atomic Robo interviewing new candidates for his Action Scientist League. However, holes begin to appear in Tesladyne, and suddenly massive amounts of vampire-like creatures begin to storm the building. This attack from the vampires only begins Atomic Robo's crazy week, which includes a trip to Japan, Dr. Dinosaur, and a ghostly green apparition. The volume is a pseudo followup to the B-story from the first Atomic Robo volume, Atomic Robo and the Fightin' Scientists of Tesladyne, called "The Survivor", in which Atomic Robo must rescue his eventually friend Jenkins from the Vampire Dimension (More…) November 2010 Chaos is the ultimate evil that the Light Warriors must face throughout their journey in 8-Bit Theater. First offhandedly mentioned by King Steve, Chaos's original sprite appears briefly in the non-sequitur episode Episode 081: It's Another One of Those Weird Episodes. He also created Cat Coffee, and he is whom Avatars#Darko reports to. Chaos is not mentioned again for over one thousand comics until he finally appears on screen. When Sarda absorbs too much evil, he explodes and Chaos possess his body. Chaos appears and decides to destroy all reality, but is delayed 24 hours because the Light Warriors are able to convince him. The Light Warriors spend the next twenty four hours squabbling and getting completely nothing done, and have no plan to defeat Chaos. However, White Mage and her four White Mage party (proving Black Mage wrong) defeat Chaos off screen (More…). October 2010 The Five Mantis Fist is the martial arts form (meant to imitate a preying mantis) passed through the Fei family, and is used by both Liu Wong and Fei Xian in How I Killed Your Master. Normally, the martial art is passed through the family through heredity, and in this case Fei was teaching his two sons the martial art. However, Wong is soon forced into the dojo after his father dies. Wong is made to be a tea boy, but he soon grows too curious to resist learning the style. He is reprimanded by Po, and told never to use the style again. However, Wong continues to attempt to learn it, and when Fei lashes out in anger at Wong, he manages to block one of Fei's quick attacks. Fei is angered by Wong's theft of the style, but he soon softens his anger, deciding to teach Wong the style. (More…) September 2010 Thief is the one of the Light Warriors, and one of the main characters of 8-Bit Theater. He is an Elf, and thus is derogatory and cruel to races other than Elves, especially to Dwarves. He also does not believe in Dragons, despite meeting several throughout his journey. As a thief, he can steal anything that's not nailed down or on fire. Additionally, he is the most potent Thief in the world, at one point stealing more things than technically exist. He can also summon Law Ninjas to do his bidding, such as force contracts onto unsuspecting people. His cardinal sin is greed, and is represented by a Kraken. However, Thief never encounters his Ordeal, and thus learns absolutely nothing from the experience (More…) August 2010 Atomic Robo and the Fightin' Scientists of Tesladyne is the first volume of the award nominated Atomic Robo series. Here, most of the series's main principles are establised, such as the non-linearity of the story, and the eponymous character himself. Robo fights a variety of enemies, such as giant ants, a moving pyramid, robotic mummies, and the major villain of the volume, Baron Heinrich von Helsingard. He appears as a villain twice, first using a powerfully organ to make himself a "super-man", and second as a brain in a giant war machine. Finally, Robo also goes to Mars, and his faithful companions the Action Scientists League help him through his adventures (More…). July 2010 Liu Wong is the main character from How I Killed Your Master. In the past, Wong slew Xu Li, the master of Chan Sen. Chan sought revenge on Wong and attacked Wong in his old age with a large army of soldiers. When Chan was about to strike Wong down, Wong claimed that Chan could surpass his master if he listened to what he had to say. Chan Sen stopped his attack, and decided to listen to Wong's story, setting up the plot for the comic. Wong tells the story of his life and exactly how he killed Xu. Additionally, Wong's journey is one to perfect his personality, as Wong begins a brash young boy, a stark contrast to the wise and methodical thinker of the present. However, the story also revolves around the physical growth of Wong as recreates his father's style, the Divine Fist of the Heavenly Sky (More…). June 2010 Three years after the events of 8-Bit Theater, White Mage searches desperately for the four Light Warriors so they can be recognized for their duties. She heads into a bar and meets a variety of different characters who appeared all throughout the series. She soon sits down with Red Mage Statscowski and Dragoon and begin conversing about their current lives. White Mage goes an meets Thief, who has now become king of Elfland. Meanwhile, Fighter McWarrior and Black Mage Evilwizardington search for jobs in a run down city. Finally, 8-Bit Theater comes to a close as Fighter offhandedly mentions that they never found that Armor of Invincibility (more…). May 2010 Otto Skorzeny is the leader of the Laufpanzers and a main antagonist in Atomic Robo. One of the highest members of Hitler's Schutzstaffel, he fights against Allied invasion of Sicily, Operation Husky. He, along with his friend Dr. Vanadis Valkyrie, knows Hitler will soon lose the war, but fights for his cause regardless. He has a large scar on his left cheek, which he received during a fencing match in university. During Atomic Robo and the Dogs of War, he fights off Robo and The Sparrow during World War II, with him escaping at nearly every turn. Skorzeny was based of a real man of the same name, who lead the raid in Italy which freed Benito Mussolini from imprisonment (more…). April 2010 Warmech is a minor recurring character in 8-Bit Theater. The ancient guardian of Sky Castle, Warmech failed to protect the ancient civilization from Muffin, who promptly destroyed them. Warmech, bored, invented a version of tennis that didn't require any arms, which kept him entertained for many years. However, when Muffin was finally destroyed by the Light Warriors, Warmech's old programming starts up, and he attacks the party. However, he is easily fooled by Thief, and quiets down. Later though, he realizes he's been tricked, and confronts the Light Warriors, this time in human disguise. The Light Warriors don't fall for it, and trick once again, leaving him stranding and confused. Lastly, Warmech later attacks much of the main cast of comic with his "Human Laser". After being pointed out the idiocy and hypocrisy of that statement, Warmech destroys himself (more…). March 2010 How I Killed Your Master is currently running webcomic written by Brian Clevinger and John Wood, drawn by Matt Speroni, and lettered by Jeff Powell. The premise of How I Killed Your Master revolves around the aging Liu Wong telling the brash student of Xu Li Chan Sen exactly how Wong killed Xu. Wong's story begins with Wong as the young servant of Fei Xian after his father, Liu Feng was killed by Xu. Wong lives an untroubled, but strict life under Fei, but Wong is attacked by two assailants. Fei quickly dispatches them, and tells Wong of his position in the Five Dragons. He then commands Wong to recreate his father's style to finally defeat Xu, and starts Wong's long journey (more…). February 2010 White Mage is a master healer, and originally a candidate for the Light Warriors. She, despite not being a part of the group, attempted to guide the Light Warriors on the path to justice, along with her companion Black Belt. Her suggestions rarely made an impact on the Light Warriors, and she grew to hate all of them except Fighter. Additionally, Black Mage has a desperate crush on White Mage, though no matter how many time he tries to pick her up, she never relents. (More…) January 2010 Atomic Robo and the Shadow From Beyond Time is the third volume of the Atomic Robo series. When the Shadow from Beyond Time is released in 1926, Atomic Robo is the only one who can stop its rampage. However, Robo from the past is defeated, and the Shadow from Beyond Time attacks both 1957 and 1971, catching the Robos from those time periods off guard. And finally, when the Quantum Decomputer is activated in the present time, the Shadow fights one final Robo from 2009. Robo has to team up with himself to defeat the Shadow from Beyond Time once and for all. ([[Atomic Robo and the Shadow From Beyond Time|'More…']])